Trust
by Palliative
Summary: "He's cheating on me! That bastard!"


I know I haven't finished my last story yet, but I just wanted to add this one for fun. So I'm back! Enjoy!

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Sasuke, wait!"

"I can't! I have been far from you for two weeks!" He said that, and threw Naruto on the bed.

All Naruto could do was to say: "Sasuke, I'm serious. We need to talk."  
"No, we need to fuck!"

"Sasuke!" and he pushed Sasuke away.

Ok, this one definitely pissed him off. He frowned: "What!"

Naruto closed his beautiful blue eyes for a second, took a deep breath then started to talk: " Sasuke, we have to talk."

"About what?"

"About us!"

Sasuke sat up on bed, and stared at him: "Us? What about us?

"…Is there even an 'us'?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow: " What the hell are you talking about? Of course there's an 'us'!" Then he crawled closer to Naruto, grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him. Shake him to reality: "Naruto, What's wrong with you? ...Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes!"

That was too fast.

"What did I do wrong?"

"…Sasuke, are you cheating on me?"

Sasuke looked at him for a second: "Are you crazy? Why would I cheat on you?"

"That's my question!"

Sasuke didn't know what to say. Well, of course he had cheated on him. But it wasn't like he was going to confess to that now. They have been dating for almost three years, and there have always been some one.

"I have no reason to cheat on you. Naruto, listen. I don't know who told you this, but they're obviously wrong!"

"Then what the hell were you doing all this two weeks? Work and work and work? That's impossible! I know you!"

Sasuke got up and started to leave. There was nothing to be told. So why the hell was he wasting his time with this whinny little blond? It wasn't like they were going to have sex tonight!

"You know what? I'm leaving."

"That's right! Leave! There's nothing you could say anyway…"

Sasuke didn't hear the last part. He was busy slamming the door.

"I always knew it! That bastard! He's like an animal! He never gets enough."

Sakura rubbed Naruto's back while trying to stop his crying. They've been in her house for an hour and he had been crying since the first moment: "Shh. It's alright Naruto. It wasn't like he deserved you anyway. I always told you to find someone else."

Naruto raised his head: "_Deserved_?"

Sakura stared at him for a moment: "Wait a second! You're _still_ with him?"

Naruto dropped his head with shame: "Oh, but I still love him Sakura!"

"Oh my god! You've gotta be kidding me!"

"I'm not!" Then he noticed Sakura's glare: "Why not? I mean he's caring, and sweet, and…"

"Sexy, and wild, and a pure animal!"

"Sakura!"

"Oh, please! I've been your friend for like forever! You think I don't know you?"

At this point, what could he say? He knew Sakura's right. Sasuke was in fact the sexiest, wildest, and the purest animal he had seen in his 20 years of life.

"Sakura, I don't wanna lose him, alright? I'm not even sure if he's cheating on me!"

"Oh you so do! Don't you remember the night we were at Neji's and Sasuke almost had his tong down Sai's throat?"

"Almost, but not quite!"

"Oh, for the love of God!"

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke just slammed him to the nearest wall.

And of course, all Neji could do was moan.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ah, Sasuke…"

Sasuke ran his tong on that milky, delicious skin. It was as good and as soft as Naruto's. Almost.

"Sasuke… Just do it."

And Sasuke listened. He would always listen if he could get something for himself too.

This time, he could get some pleasure, right?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto looked at the clock. 'Dinner is ready.' He though. And it was about time that Sasuke got home.

He came.

Couldn't miss Naruto's dinner. The meal was always amazing.

He made a pissed of face, and went in.

There was Naruto to greet him: "Sasuke. Welcome home."

Yes, this was 'their' home. It had been for a year. Sasuke moved in with him.

Sasuke looked at him, and then went to 'their' bedroom. And took off his coat as slow as he could.

He knew Naruto would come in, apologize.

Well, he did, of course.

"Let me help you."

"Thanks, but no."  
Naruto bit down on his lip. Sasuke was still pissed off. He had to fix it.

Slowly, he went behind Sasuke and hugged him, from the back: "Sasuke, I'm sorry about last night. I was so childish, I admit."

Sasuke smirked. There he goes.

"Will you forgive me?"

Sasuke turned around, and looked down at him, at those beautiful, blue eyes: "How can anyone not forgive you?"

Naruto smiled: "Dinner's ready. I cooked you favorite.

Great. Tomato soup, and of course, Salmon en Croute. He loved it. He didn't expect anything less from him anyway. Naruto was a chef after all.

Sasuke slowly brought his hand down to Naruto's ass. Just to grab it: "Ok, but before we go, I didn't say I completely forgave you, did I?"

Naruto knew this was coming.

"The biggest part of my sadness isn't gone yet. And you know how to fix it." He slowly started to unzip Naruto's pants. Naruto shivered a little. He didn't know why. But he knew he wanted the sex himself too.

Maybe it was because he didn't trust Sasuke anymore.

He tried to shake that though away.

All he needed to do was to enjoy it now, then he could think about their relationship. Later.

He came to himself when he was on bed. And they were both naked.

Sasuke crawled on top of him, while he was kissing Naruto's skin. God, how much he'd missed this.

He bit down on his neck, hard.

Naruto moaned: "Sasuke…"

Sasuke smirked. He loved those little sounds Naruto made. Only he could make them.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's dick, and started to pump it in a very slow rhythm. God, Naruto loved this.

He moaned as loud as he could. He had to admit, he could never get enough of Sasuke. He was always good for him, always the best.

Sasuke knew when to stop. Naruto had his limits.

If there was one thing he knew about Naruto best, it was sex.

He lifted Naruto's legs, and let them rest on his strong, broad shoulders, and without any preparations, he slammed his dick into Naruto. Naruto always liked it rough.

"Uhh…oh God, Sasuke!"

Sasuke made it faster. As fast as he or any other human being could.

Naruto was in heaven.

He came.

Hard.

Sasuke would last longer of course. He wouldn't get satisfied that easily. After 2 or 3 minutes, he finally shoot his load into Naruto. They laid down for some moment, for Naruto to take his breath. Then they got dressed again, and went for dinner.

That night went good. With all the sex and the food.


End file.
